1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information presentation system, an information presentation apparatus, an information presentation method, a program, and a recording medium on which such program is recorded that can favorably reproduce movement of objects in image contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of technologies such as high-definition television broadcasting, increased viewing angles for image display screens, and multichannel audio such as 5.1 channel surround have been proposed in recent years to provide users with more realistic images and audio.
As one example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-294032 discloses a technology for dividing and displaying image data, which is expressed so as to surround the user, on a plurality of display apparatuses that are physically arranged around the user.